The True Love
by asuna v.t.e
Summary: Fanfic Taiora. Slight daikari. Warning: OC, OOC  maybe , Gaje, alur cepet, penggunaan kata itu2 aja, typo s , ONESHOT! RnR please.. Flame akan ditrima dgn lapang..


Gyaaaa~ kembali bertemu dengan saya dari fandom tak jelas~ XD kenapa saya bilang tak jelas? Itu karena saya bikin fanfic gak hanya di satu fandom, tapi hampir semua anime yang saya suka #readers: maruukkkk! #teriak pake toa## yah tapi sayangnya saya baru mempublish fic-ku yang untuk fandom maid-sama sih.. Gak tau kenapa, saya kurang pede sama fic yang lain..

Kali ini saya mencoba bikin fic untuk fandom DigiIndonesia #ngarang# pairing sebenernya sih Taiora :sweat: tapi mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, mengapa awal-awalnya Sorato? Jawabannya... Saya anti Sorato dan ingin menyatukan Taiora xD #digebuk para fans sorato# begimanapun juga saya hanya menyukai Taiora sama Daikari =3=

Oke deh, kayaknya udah kepanjangan nih intro dari author.. Saa, minna, selamat membaca~ jangan lupa ya ripiunya x3 bagi pendukung Sorato silahkan menyingkir dulu, disini bukan tempat anda.. :deathglare:

**DIGIMON**

**Disclaimer: **Akiyoshi Hongo-sensei, saya masih ingin hidup, jadi saya minta ijinnya dulu ya buat minjem chara-charanya.. Saya gak asal nyomot tanpa ijin kok..

**Pairing: **Taiora foreverrrrr :* 33 tapi seperti yang udah dibilang tadi, awal-awalnya Sorato dulu.. Ada Daikarinya juga nanti keselip di akhir-akhir..

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance

**Rate: **T #atau M ya? #author bingung sendiri##

**Warning: **OC pastinya, agak sedikit OOC mungkin, ONESHOT!, alur cepet, typo(s) dan mohon dimaafkan m(_ _)m, GaJe, dan mungkin kalo author lagi mood bakalan diselipin lemon yang manis #plak

Yak, kita mulai saja ceritanya.. Silahkan di scroll ke bawah *\(^o^)/*

V

V

**SORA's POV**

Malam ini aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku lagi. Mimpi yang mengingatkanku pada kenangan pahit itu. Hari dimana aku kehilangan dirimu untuk selama-lamanya. Hari dimana duniaku runtuh tak tersisa. Bahkan secercah harapanpun tak kunjung menghampiriku.

Aku tak menyangka hari itu adalah hari terakhir aku melihat senyummu, tawamu, candamu, dan... rayuan gombalmu. Ku pejamkan mataku, melihat kembali kenangan ketika kita bertiga masih bermain sepakbola bersama, sebelum akhirnya aku beralih ke tenis.

Lalu memoriku membawa aku pada kenangan musim gugur lima tahun lalu. Daun-daun melepaskan dirinya dari ranting-ranting yang selama ini menjadi 'rumah'nya. Kemudian sehelai daun berwarna senada dengan rambutmu tepat jatuh di rambut kuningmu ketika keheningan meliputi kita.

"Sora," suaramu memanggilku kembali dari alam pikiranku. "Aku tau kau terkejut atas perkataanku tadi. Tapi aku serius Sora. Aku mencintaimu, aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu." Ucapmu kembali menegaskan kalimatmu sebelumnya.

Aku terdiam tak mampu berkata-kata. Memancingmu untuk memegang pundakku dengan tangan-tangan kuatmu. Aku kemudian memalingkan wajahku darimu. Kemudian kau kembali berkata, "Tatap aku, Sora!"

Namun aku tetap tak menggubris ucapanmu. Aku hanya menjawab dengan pelan. "Aku tak tahu, Yamato. Aku sayang kau... tapi, aku juga menyayangi 'dia'... Aku bingung, aku tak yakin kemana perasaan ini membawaku untuk menyambut seseorang yang benar-benar kucintai. Entah itu kau, atau dia. Ku mohon, jangan paksa aku untuk menjawabnya sekarang, Yamato." Jawabku lemah. Tampak dirimu agak kecewa dengan jawabanku. Tak lama kemudian kau melepaskan cengkramanmu dan berbalik memunggungiku.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi kau sudah membuatku kecewa, Sora. Kau tidak bisa memilih aku atau Taichi." Setelah kau menyelesaikan kalimat itu, kau langsung pergi meninggalkan diriku. Kristal bening langsung membasahi pipiku. Jatuh perlahan dari sudut mataku menuju tanah tempat kakiku menapak.

Setahun setelahnya karena aku merasa kecewa pada Taichi yang - aku tahu ia tak sengaja- telah menyakiti perasaanku dengan mulut kasarnya, aku berusaha 'menyambut' perasaanmu. Kau pun terlihat sangat senang karenanya.

Walau sebenarnya aku tahu hal ini akan membawa keretakan pada hubungan kita bertiga, namun aku seakan tak peduli. Hatiku saat itu telah benar-benar sakit.

Setelah aku resmi menjalin kasih bersamamu, hubunganku dengan Taichi mulai merenggang. Begitu pula hubunganmu dengannya. Ketika aku menyadarinya, semua telah terlambat. Taichi telah mengambil keputusan akan melanjutkan kuliah ke Perancis. Tentu aku tak punya hak untuk melarangnya. Ya, aku tak punya hak karena aku bukan 'siapa-siapa'nya. Aku sadar itu. Sejak saat itulah hubunganku dengan Taichi benar2 telah terputus.

Setahun setelah kepergian Taichi ke Perancis, dua tahun setelah kita menjalin kasih bersama, tiga tahun setelah kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku, kau melamarku. Aku yang sudah tak tahu lagi apa yang bisa diperbuat untuk mengembalikan semuanya, menerima pinanganmu begitu saja. Anehnya semua itu terjadi pada musim gugur.

Dan pada hari dimana kita akan mengucap sumpah setia, adalah hari yang paling kelam di musim gugur tahun itu. Kau tewas dalam kecelakaan beruntun. Meninggalkan aku sendiri, setelah aku ditinggal olehnya.

Di pemakamanmu, aku dapat melihat pandangan iba orang-orang yang hadir saat itu ditujukan padaku. Teman-temanku, ah bukan. Teman-teman kita yang telah berjuang bersama menyelamatkan dunia digital berusaha menghiburku. Walaupun mereka juga sebenarnya sedang sedih.

Tapi ada yang kurang. Kuperhatikan satu persatu dari mereka. Dia tak hadir. Ya, aku tahu ia memang tak mungkin hadir saat itu. Tapi mengapa aku sangat berharap ia akan datang? Aneh... Apakah aku merindukannya? Entahlah.

Sekarang, sudah hampir dua tahun kau meninggalkan aku disini, Yamato, di Odaiba. Aku berusaha untuk melupakan kepergianmu. Dan saat usahaku sudah hampir berhasil, mimpi ini datang lagi. Meruntuhkan kembali semua dunia yang telah berhasil ku bangun kembali.

Selagi aku mengenangmu, cahaya matahari hangat menembus kulitku. Rasanya nyaman sekali. Ternyata tanpa ku sadari hari sudah pagi. Aku tidak tidur lagi sejak terbangun tadi.

Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan membuka jendela kamar. Membiarkan hangatnya cahaya matahari membelai wajahku. Kembali ku pejamkan mataku, menyerap semua kehangatan ini ke dalam diriku.

"Hei! Tante di sana! Awas!" Teriak seseorang tiba-tiba memperingatiku. Aku heran dan melihat ke jalanan di hadapan kamarku melalui jendela. Belum sempat otakku mencerna apa yang terjadi, sebuah benda mendarat dengan telak di mukaku.

BUKK!

"Ouch.. Hidungku..." Rintihku kesakitan sambil memegangi hidungku yang memerah itu.. 'Hei, benda apa ini yang dengan berani mendarat di mukaku?' Batinku agak kesal. Segera ku raih benda itu yang tergeletak di dekat kakiku.

DEG!

Aku menitikkan air mata begitu saja ketika melihat benda itu. Sebuah benda bulat dengan persegilima teratur berwarna hitam yang saling berbagi tempat dengan persegilima lainnya yang berwarna putih. Ya, sebuah bola sepak. Pandanganku langsung kosong, hingga anak tadi kembali berteriak kepadaku, "Hei, tante! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau bengong? Boleh ku minta kembali bolaku?" Mintanya tanpa rasa salah sedikitpun.

"Aku bukan tante-tante! Umurku baru 27 tahun! Dan ini bolamu." Balasku dengan sedikit berteriak, bukan karena aku marah. Tapi agar anak itu bisa mendengar apa yang ku katakan. Anak itu terlihat mengerutkan keningnya dan kembali membalas, "Baiklah kalau begitu kakak, mana bolaku?"

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ke bawah." Kataku dengan seulas senyum kecil terlukis di wajahku. "Baiklah, jangan lama-lama." Kata anak itu sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Dapat ku lihat, ia mendengus kecil dan bergumam, "Untuk apa turun ke bawah segala? Cukup lemparkan bola itu ke bawah saja 'kan? Dasar aneh..."

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku sudah berada di hadapan anak itu. 'Sepertinya masih SD...' Pikirku begitu melihat postur tubuh anak laki-laki kecil itu. "Hei kakak, kenapa malah diam saja? Kembalikan bolaku." Teriaknya tidak sabaran. Ku lihat ia mencoba untuk berjalan mendekatiku dengan malas-malasan.

"Kita ke lapangan!" Ajakku, mungkin tepatnya perintah. "Ha?" Ia tampak bingung dan menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi akhirnya ia tetap saja menurut.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, kami sampai di lapangan sepak bola tempat aku, Taichi, dan Yamato dulu sering bermain. Ketika aku mengedar pandanganku untuk mengenang masa-masa dulu, aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki lainnya sedang melantunkan sekumpulan nada menggunakan sehelai rumput lapangan yang ditiupnya.

"Hei Yamada!" Teriak anak laki-laki di sampingku menghentikan permainan indah itu. Temannya yang bernama Yamada itu menoleh kemudian bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Kami pun berjalan mendekati anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Yamada tadi.

"Kau lama, Takuya." Sahut Yamada dengan datar. "Hehehe... Maaf, maaf..." Kata anak laki-laki yang sedaritadi tidak ku ketahui namanya, dan sekarang barulah aku tahu namanya Takuya.

"Sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa tante ini?" Tanya Yamada menyadari keberadaanku.

"Heeeiii! Kalian berdua ini sama saja ya! Aku ini baru 27 tahun! Bukan tante, tapi kakak!" Geramku kesal karena lagi-lagi aku dipanggil tante. Memang aku terlihat begitu tua apa?

"Oh.. Lalu mau apa kakak ini disini?" Tanya anak yang bernama Yamada.

Hei, tunggu dulu! Aku baru menyadari satu hal. Mereka sangat familiar di mataku. Takuya memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat yang terlihat acak-acakan. Ia memakai google berwarna biru di kepalanya. Badannya terbalut dengan T-shirt berwarna biru dipadu dengan celana pendek berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

Yamada memiliki rambut berwarna kuning dengan model agak spike. Bajunya hanya T-shirt berwarna hijau daun yang dipasangkan dengan celana panjang berwarna biru. Ketika ia berdiri, ia tidak menghadap kami, tetapi ia berdiri menyamping dengan satu tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celananya.

Melihat mereka, seakan aku dapat melihat diriku sendiri, ketika aku masih kecil dan masih sangat senang sepak bola. Aku sering bermain di lapangan ini bersama dua orang itu. Kami bertiga...

Bodoh! Aku baru sadar kalau Yamada mirip dengan Yamato, dan Takuya mirip dengan dirimu... Taichi...

"HEI!" Teriak seseorang tiba-tiba di depan wajahku. Sontak aku terkejut dan mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah hingga terjatuh.

"Ouuch! Sakit..." Keluhku sambil mengelus pantatku yang terasa sakit sekali karena terjatuh tadi.

"Ditanya daritadi malah bengong saja. Kakak ini siapa? Mau apa disini?" Tanya... Ummm mungkin lebih tepatnya aku dibentak oleh Yamada. Kini kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya. Takuya hanya berdiam diri saja dengan kedua tangannya berada di belakang kepalanya. Ku tebak sepertinya ia juga penasaran.

"Ahaha... Maaf, namaku Takenouchi Sora. Lalu, mengapa aku disini? Itu karena aku kasihan melihat kalian hanya berdua saja mainnya, jadi aku mau menemani kalian bermain. Boleh?" Kataku pada akhirnya. Heh, jelas sekali raut muka mereka kaget.

"Menemani kami bermain? Itu artinya kakak ikut main sepak bola?" Tanya Takuya. Aku hanya mengangguk saja dengan sebuah senyuman tetap terlukis di wajahku.

"Boleh saja. Kalau begitu ayo kita lihat siapa yang bisa membuat gol paling banyak!" Seru Takuya, lalu ia menoleh pada Yamada yang hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk kecil.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari mereka, ku jatuhkan bola Takuya yang ku pegang dan segera ku tahan dengan kakiku. "Sudah siap? Ayo mulai!" Kataku sambil mulai berlari menggiring bola di kakiku.

"Hei, kau jago juga kak untuk ukuran perempuan!" Puji Yamada ketika ia berhadapan denganku.

"Terima kasih." Tanggapku singkat sambil terus mempertahankan bola di kakiku. Ku lihat sekilas Takuya datang mendekati kami berdua. Kakinya berusaha merebut bola dariku, tapi dengan cepat ku pindahkan bolanya ke belakang dan aku segera berputar balik meninggalkan Takuya dan Yamada menuju gawang.

Dan, shoot! Bola yang ku tendang berhasil masuk ke gawang. Aku kembali menghadap mereka yang memasang tampang kagum dan membentuk huruf V dengan jari tengah dan telunjukku. "Hehehehe... Gol pertama berhasil ku ambil." Kataku girang.

"Ehehe... Kalau gak gini, gak seru!" Kata Takuya. Setelah itu kami terus, terus, dan terus bermain hingga matahari menyembunyikan dirinya di sebelah barat.

"Sudah sore, lebih baik kita pulang. Orangtua kalian pasti cemas." Saranku pada Takuya dan Yamada. Mereka mengangguk. Wajah mereka benar-benar sudah penuh dengan lumpur. Begitu juga dengan wajahku. Walau aku tak bisa melihatnya, tapi aku yakin karena tadi aku jatuh berulang-ulang.

"Dah kak, sampai bertemu lagi!" Seru mereka berdua, setengah berteriak. Mereka kini sudah agak jauh dariku. Dan samar-samar aku dapat mendengar tawa mereka yang semakin menjauh dariku.

"Kak Sora! Besok kita main lagi ya!" Teriak Takuya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku tersenyum, walau sepertinya tidak akan dilihat oleh mereka, lalu berteriak menjawab ajakan mereka, "Ya!" Dan kamipun pulang ke rumah kami masing-masing.

Setelah hari itu, hampir setiap hari kami selalu bermain bersama. Setiap ada waktu luang. Mereka sekarang sering ke rumahku untuk mengajak bermain sepak bola bersama. Kami juga jadi semakin akrab.

Namun, semakin kami akrab, semakin aku melihat Taichi dan Yamato di dalam diri mereka. Cara bicara itu... Style berpenampilan itu... Sifat-sifat itu... Mirip. Semuanya semakin mirip dengan Taichi dan Yamato.

Lalu, hari ini aku tidak menyangka akan terjadi peristiwa yang entah aku tunggu-tunggu atau tidak selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Sore ini rencananya aku, Takuya, dan Yamada akan bermain sepakbola seperti biasanya. Kali ini mereka tak datang ke rumahku dulu, tapi mereka langsung ke lapangan. Jadi aku segera berjalan -tidak, tepatnya berlari kecil- menuju lapangan. Aku tidak ingin kedua sahabat baruku itu menunggu terlalu lama.

Begitu aku sampai di lapangan, yang ku lihat bukan lagi hanya dua sahabat baruku, tetapi juga ada seorang laki-laki sedang duduk di dekat Takuya dan Yamada. Laki-laki itu tak melihat kedatanganku karena ia duduk memunggungiku sehingga aku juga tidak dapat melihat wajahnya.

Mereka bertiga tampak sedang asik mengobrol hingga Takuya maupun Yamada juga tak menyadari kedatanganku. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk menyapa mereka.

"Hei Takuya, Yamada! Ada teman baru ya?" Sapaku berusaha ramah. Mendengar sapaanku, mereka bertiga menoleh. Takuya, Yamada, dan laki-laki itu. Takuya dan Yamada menyambutku dengan girang. Sedangkan laki-laki itu tampak terkejut melihatku. Ya, ku akui aku juga terkejut melihat laki-laki yang berada di hadapanku sekarang.

Rambut cokelatnya yang acak-acakkan itu, wajahnya yang sangat -mungkin- ku rindukan, seseorang yang sudah tak pernah ku lihat lagi beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Aku terdiam kaku di tempatku berdiri, begitu juga dirinya.

Air mataku mulai membasahi pipiku. Aku berusaha membuka mulutku, ingin memanggil namanya. Tapi suaraku seakan tak bisa keluar. Ku lihat ia hanya terus berdiri dengan tatapan tak percaya melihatku.

"Kak Sora kenapa? Kenapa malah menangis?" Tanya Yamada kebingungan. Aku tak menyahut. Sekarang aku benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kakiku gemetar, rasanya lemas sekali.

Oh Tuhan, aku berharap ini bukan mimpi. Aku berusaha berjalan mendekatinya yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Jalanku benar-benar gontai tak bertenaga. "T-Tai... chi... Taichi..." Air mataku semakin banyak keluar.

"Eh? Jadi kak Sora sudah kenal dengan kak Taichi ya?" Gumam Takuya, tapi aku masih dapat mendengarnya.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi aku bisa meraihnya, tiba-tiba kakiku tidak kuat lagi. Aku langsung terjatuh, tapi tidak sampai menyentuh tanah. Karena dengan sigap Taichi menangkapku dalam pelukannya. "Sora!" Teriaknya panik melihatku tiba-tiba terjatuh. "Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Suara itu, suara lembut yang sudah ku kenal sejak dulu. Aku merindukannya. Juga pelukan hangat ini. Aku semakin mempererat genggamanku di bajunya. Seakan ia akan pergi lagi jika aku melonggarkan genggaman tangan ini sebentar saja.

"Taichi... Ini benar-benar dirimu? Kau... Kau sudah pulang?" Suaraku terdengar bergetar. Mataku terpejam erat-erat. Air mataku semakin banyak menetes. Aku bahagia sekali bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Sora... Aku pulang..." Ucapnya lembut, membuatku merasa tenang. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membelai rambutku. Aku dapat mengenali benda itu. Itu tangannya. Tangan Taichi yang saat ini sedang mengelus lembut kepalaku agar aku lebih tenang.

"Maaf, aku sudah meninggalkanmu. Maaf, aku tidak datang ke pemakaman Yamato. Aku saat itu benar-benar ingin melupakan kalian. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku benar-benar kacau, Sora. Saat aku tahu kau dan Yamato sudah jadian, aku merasa kecewa. Kenapa harus Yamato yang mendapatkanmu? Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Membuat otakku tak jernih sehingga aku mengambil keputusan tanpa pikir panjang.

"Ku pikir, mungkin dengan pergi ke Perancis, jauh dari kalian, aku bisa melupakan semuanya. Tapi itu salah. Aku semakin menyesal tetapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hingga akhirnya aku mendapat kabar tentang Yamato. Aku waktu itu tak tahu perasaanku sendiri. Apakah aku senang, sedih, terkejut, atau apa.

"Aku ingin sekali pulang ke sini, aku ingin memelukmu seperti sekarang, aku ingin di sampingmu agar aku bisa menghiburmu. Tapi aku semakin takut untuk menemuimu. Aku berpikir kalau kau pasti masih marah padaku.

"Sora, dulu aku takut mengatakannya. Tapi sekarang aku ingin mengutarakan isi hatiku.

"Sora, aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin menjagamu. Mungkin aku tak bisa menggantikan posisi Yamato di hatimu, tetapi ijinkan aku untuk terus menyayangimu. Ijinkan aku untuk terus berada di sisimu, untuk menghiburmu, untuk menjadi kekuatan bagimu. Karena itu, maukah kau menikah denganku, Sora?"

Aku terkejut. Mataku terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ku dengar. Apakah ini benar keluar dari mulutmu? Atau ini hanya halusinasi aku saja?

"Sora... Tak apa kalau kau belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun." Katamu lagi dengan lembut, masih terus mengelus-elus kepalaku.

"Musim gugur lima tahun lalu, Yamato mengutarakan isi hatinya. Saat itu aku tidak langsung memutuskan untuk menerimanya atau tidak. Itu karena aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Lalu, waktu itu walau aku tahu kau tidak serius dengan omonganmu, tapi aku tetap merasa sakit, Taichi. Lalu ku putuskan untuk menyambut perasaan Yamato.

"Kemudian kau pergi ke Perancis. Aku sangat sedih sekali waktu aku mendengarnya dari Hikari dan Daisuke. Tapi aku bersyukur karena aku disadarkan dari kebodohanku selama ini berkat kepergianmu ke Perancis. Aku jadi tahu, orang yang benar-benar aku cintai itu kau Taichi. Aku merasa bersalah pada Yamato karena ia hanyalah pelampiasan dari kekecewaanku padamu.

"Tapi walaupun aku sudah menyadarinya jauh di dalam hati kecilku, aku tetap saja tak mau mengakuinya. Aku terus menyangkal perasaanku itu. Lalu setelah pemakaman Yamato, aku merasa kesepian. Memang ada teman-teman sesama Digidestinied, tapi aku selalu merasa ada yang kurang tanpa kehadiranmu. Taichi, aku mencintaimu. Aku tak ingin terpisah darimu lagi."

Lega. Itulah yang ku rasakan sekarang. Semuanya sudah ku keluarkan. Tak ada lagi yang ku tutup-tutupi. "Jadi?" Ku dengar Taichi bertanya pelan padaku. Dia melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajahku lekat-lekat. Wajahnya sangat serius. Namun samar-samar aku melihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya yang membaur dengan cahaya matahari sore yang mulai menyembunyikan sebagian dirinya dari pandangan kami.

"Ja-jadi apa?" Tanyaku gugup. Aku sebenarnya sudah mengerti arah pertanyaannya barusan, tapi aku masih merasa malu-malu untuk mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Ohh ayolah, Sora! Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku barusan." Katanya agak kesal dengan kekonyolanku.

Karena malu, aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dengan sangat pelan. Wajahku benar-benar panas. Aku tak tahu lagi semerah apa wajahku sekarang.

"Haaahhh?" Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Aku tahu ia kebingungan dengan jawabanku. Akhirnya ku kumpulkan semua keberanianku untuk mengatakan satu kalimat ini.

"Ya Taichi, aku bersedia menjadi Yagami Sora."

"Be-benarkah?" Tanyanya tak percaya. Well, percaya tak percaya Taichi, inilah jawabanku. Lalu ketika ia bermaksud memelukku kembali, sebuah suara terdengar menggoda kami. Suara yang sangat familiar di telinga kami.

"Waahhh... Mesra sekali kalian... Dunia serasa milik berdua ya? Bahkan kalian tak menyadari keberadaan kami."

Sontak aku dan Taichi segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan secara bersamaan, kami berteriak menyerukan namanya. "Mimi?" Kaget, tak percaya, dia sudah ada di hadapan kami.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini? Kenapa Takuya dan Yamada tak memberitahu kami kedatanganmu?" Tanya Taichi sinis. Biar ku tebak, mungkin ia kesal karena gagal memelukku.

"Kami tak mau mengganggu kemesraan kalian. Makanya ku biarkan saja saat ada yang mendekat. Ngomong-ngomong, kakak ini teman kalian?" Jawab Takuya menanggapi pertanyaan Taichi.

"Iya, dia teman kami." Balas Taichi.

"Hei, Sora, bagaimana kalau aku yang menjadi perias pengantin wanita saat pernikahan kalian? Kau tenang saja, aku akan membuatmu tampil cantik saat hari bersejarahmu nanti!" Kata Mimi padaku sambil mengacungkan jempolnya padaku dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Baiklah, Mimi. Terima kasih ya! Ah Taichi," aku beralih pada Taichi yang berada di sampingku.

"Hm? Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Kalau kau tak keberatan, ijinkan aku yang mendesign pakaian pengantin untuk kita. Boleh?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu. Aku agak kurang yakin ia mau.

"Tentu." Jawab Taichi enteng sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Eh? Tunggu dulu! Dia tak keberatan kalau aku yang mendesign? Apa dia tidak takut kalau aku mendesign sesuai keinginanku, nanti akan jadi pakaian pengantin yang aneh-aneh?

"Ngomong-ngomong kak Sora," celetuk Takuya tiba-tiba, menguapkan suasana yang -menurutku- romantis ini. Ah dasar Takuya, tidak bisa membaca suasana! "Kita tidak jadi nih main sepakbolanya?"

Ups, aku lupa tujuan aku datang ke lapangan ini. "Ah, iya. Yasudah, ayo kita main sekarang!" Kataku bersemangat dan segera bangkit berdiri. Yamada mengoper bolanya padaku yang kemudian 'hendak' ku tahan dengan kakiku. Mengapa ku gunakan kata 'hendak' disini? Karena sebelum bola itu sampai di kakiku, bolanya sudah direbut oleh seseorang.

"Taichi!" Seruku padanya yang telah merebut bola tersebut seenaknya.

"Huh, kalau mau main, ajak-ajak aku dong!" Ujarnya dengan setengah tertawa. "Sudah lama kita tidak main sepakbola bersama, Sora."

Benar juga yang Taichi ucapkan. Aku baru ingat kami memang sudah lama tidak main bola bersama. Maka, jadilah kami main berempat, sedangkan Mimi menonton di pinggir lapangan.

#skiptime#

Hari ini adalah hari yang bersejarah bagiku. Minggu-minggu terakhir di musim gugur yang indah. Tak pernah terbayangkan kalau aku akan bersanding di altar bersama dirinya. Tuhan, aku berharap kali ini berjalan lancar.

"Nah, sudah selesai, Sora." Bisik seseorang di telingaku. Ku lihat pantulan diriku di cermin yang ada di depanku. 'Wow! Mengagumkan!' Batinku begitu melihat diriku sekarang.

"Kau hebat Mimi!" Ujarku berseri-seri.

"Ehehe... Bersyukurlah karena kau sahabatku, sehingga tak perlu menyewa perias pengantin sehebat diriku! Karena bayarannya pasti akan sangat mahal, kau tahu?" Katanya bangga. Aku hanya tertawa kecil saja melihat kepercayaan diri temanku itu. Tapi ku akui, ia memang hebat.

Selagi kami tertawa bersama, seseorang mengetuk pintuku. "Mempelai wanita, silahkan bersiap-siap. Kita akan mulai upacara pemberkatannya sekarang." Kata seorang di sebalik pintu sana mengingatkan agar aku segera menuju ruang upacaranya.

"Ya, aku segera ke sana." Jawabku setengah berteriak. Mimi kemudian menepuk pundakku. Membuat aku menoleh padanya.

"Selamat ya, Nyonya Take- ah salah! Maksudku, Nyonya Yagami Sora. Semoga kau berbahagia." Ucapnya lembut. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya dan berkata, "Trims, Mimi." Lalu aku segera berjalan menuju ruangan tempat upacara dilangsungkan. Sedangkan Mimi menyusulku setelah ia selesai membereskan peralatan make up miliknya.

XxXxX

Di ujung sana, di hadapanku, aku dapat melihat ia telah berdiri di depan altar. Mengenakan setelan rancanganku. Sesuai dengan yang ku bayangkan, ia tampak gagah mengenakannya. Mengiringi langkah kakiku yang semakin pasti, aku dapat mendengar sorakan teman-temanku. Semua Digidestinied hadir hari ini, juga Takuya dan Yamada.

Lalu satu langkah terakhir sebelum aku sejajar dengan posisinya berdiri, ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Tanpa pikir panjang, langsung ku sambut uluran tangannya kemudian berdiri di sampingnya.

Ku dengar pendeta di depan kami telah mengucapkan seuntaian kata yang kemudian dijawab olehnya, "Ya, aku bersedia." Tegas. Itulah yang dapat ku tangkap dari nada bicaranya. Ia terdengar yakin, tak ada keraguan sedikitpun terhadap kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

Kemudian pendeta itu kembali mengucapkan seuntaian kata yang hampir mirip dengan yang tadi. Kali ini aku yang mengatakan, "Ya, aku bersedia." Ku jawab dengan yakin.

Setelah itu kami bertukar cincin, dan pendeta itu berkata, "Sekarang kalian telah resmi menjadi suami-isteri. Silahkan mencium pasangan Anda."

Kami -aku dan suamiku- berdiri berhadapan. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan memejamkan matanya. Ketika semakin dekat, ku pejamkan pula mataku. Hingga akhirnya ku rasakan sentuhan bibirnya yang lembut di bibirku.

Selang beberapa detik, kami melepaskan ciuman kami. Dia memandangku lekat-lekat. Aku hanya bisa menitikkan air mata bahagia, yang kemudian diseka oleh telunjuknya dengan lembut. "Aishiteru, Sora." Katanya padaku.

"Hn, aishiteru mo, Taichi." Balasku sambil memeluknya erat-erat.

#skiptime#

Tigabelas tahun kemudian...

**SHINICHI's POV**

Hai! Namaku Yagami Shinichi. Umurku saat ini duabelas tahun. Aku bersekolah di SD Odaiba dan sedang duduk di kelas 6. Adik perempuanku bernama Yagami Hiaki. Ia bersekolah di SD Odaiba juga, tetapi ia masih kelas 3.

Hobiku bermain sepakbola. Aku ikut klub sepakbola SD Odaiba dan aku terpilih menjadi kapten tim. Hebat 'kan? Kalau Hiaki sih tidak terlalu suka sama sepakbola. Ia lebih tertarik dengan tenis.

"Hei Shinichi! Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri begitu? Menyeramkan tahu!" Aku dikagetkan dengan suara yang sudah ku kenal.

"Hehehe... Gak kenapa-kenapa kok, Yah." Jawabku santai. Ku lihat pria di hadapanku ini kembali membaca korannya.

Dia adalah ayahku, namanya Yagami Taichi. Kata orang-orang, aku sangat mirip dengan ayah waktu kecil dulu. Rambut cokelatku yang acak-acakan dengan hiasan google di kepalaku. Mataku yang berwarna cokelat. Hobiku bermain sepakbola. Dan sifatku.

"Kenapa sekarang kau bengong, Shinichi?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik yang memakai apron menutupi sebagian badannya. Ia meletakkan gelas-gelas berisi susu di meja, tepat di depanku dan Hiaki. Hanya cengiran yang ku berikan padanya sebagai jawaban. Ia hanya menghela napas kemudian duduk di samping ayahku.

Ku perkenalkan dulu ya. Namanya Yagami Sora, dia ibuku. Nah, kalau kata orang-orang, ibu itu miripnya sama Hiaki. Rambut sebahu berwarna jingga kecokelatan, sifatnya yang keibuan, yah pokoknya mirip deh.

*tingtong*

Ku dengar bel rumah kami ada yang membunyikan. Segera Hiaki berteriak dengan semangat, "Biar aku saja yang buka pintunya!" Lalu bagai angin ia langsung berlari ke arah pintu meninggalkan gelas yang sudah kosong. Hei, secepat itukah ia menghabiskan susunya?

Tak berapa lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang banyak. Sepertinya tamu kali ini ada banyak. Beberapa saat kemudian, ku lihat Hiaki muncul kembali di ruang makan, diikuti empat orang di belakangnya.

Seorang pria berambut cokelat pendek mengenakan kemeja biru dan celana panjang cokelat tua, seorang wanita berambut cokelat sebahu mengenakan T-shirt kuning yang dipadu dengan rok hitam pendek, seorang anak laki-laki memakai T-shirt putih dan celana panjang hitam, dan seorang anak perempuan mengenakan gaun berwarna kuning.

"Ayah! Ibu! Ada paman Daisuke sama bibi Hikari datang! Misaki sama Sakura juga datang!" Seru adikku kegirangan.

"Daisuke? Hikari? Ada apa?" Tanya ayahku kebingungan.

"Ayah dan ibu mengajak kita untuk pergi piknik bersama. Makanya kami mendatangi kalian." Jawab bibi Hikari menjelaskan.

Bibi Hikari adalah adik perempuannya ayah. Sedangkan paman Daisuke suaminya. Paman gayanya agak mirip dengan ayah. Bahkan kecerobohannya juga mirip. Tapi satu yang ku kagumi dari mereka berdua, keberanian mengambil keputusan yang beresiko.

"Kapan pikniknya?" Ku dengar ibuku bertanya. Sementara orangtua kami berbincang-bincang, aku, Hiaki, Misaki, dan Sakura memutuskan untuk bermain di ruang keluarga yang terletak berhadapan dengan ruang makan yang tergabung dengan dapur.

#skiptime - waktu piknik#

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan, akhirnya kami sampai di tempat piknik kami. Tempatnya benar-benar masih alami. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Pepohonan yang rindang, sungai yang masih jernih bahkan terlihat dasarnya, udara yang masih sejuk. Benar-benar beda dengan Odaiba!

"Shinichi, bantu ayah dan paman untuk mendirikan tenda!" Teriak ayahku. Ia terlihat sangat kerepotan mendirikan tenda hanya berdua dengan paman. Karena itu, tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja aku berlari kecil menuju mereka untuk membantu mendirikan tenda.

Setelah kami selesai berkutat dengan tenda yang cukup besar -dan cukup untuk kami semua yang berjumlah sepuluh orang- itu, kami segera bergabung dengan ibu, bibi Hikari, dan nenek yang sedang menyiapkan peralatan barbeque.

Di tepi sungai aku lihat kakek sedang memancing. Sedangkan Hiaki, Misaki, dan Sakura mengumpulkan ranting-ranting pohon yang terjatuh ke tanah.

Selagi kami sibuk dengan bagian kami masing-masing, sesuatu jatuh dari langit.

BRUAKKK

Spontan kami berhenti melakukan aktivitas kami dan memperhatikan benda apa yang terjatuh itu. Dan ketika kami sudah dekat dengan 'benda' itu, aku kaget dengar orangtuaku serta paman dan bibiku berteriak hampir bersamaan.

"Agumon!"

"Veemon!"

"Piyomon!"

"Gatomon!"

Kemudian gantian 'benda-benda' itu yang berteriak.

"Taichi!"

"Daisuke!"

"Sora!"

"Hikari!"

Lalu adegan berikutnya, mereka berpelukan dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih belum paham ada apa ini sebenarnya.

Agumon, tampak seperti dinosaurus kecil berwarna kuning. Veemon, tampak seperti kadal berwarna biru. Piyomon, tampak seperti burung berwarna pink. Dan gatomon, tampak seperti kucing berwarna putih.

"Agumon, kenapa kau dan yang lain bisa ada disini?" Tanya ayahku bingung.

"Entah bagaimana, dunia digital tiba-tiba memudar. Lalu kami para digimon, terlempar ke sini. Dan sepertinya dunia digital dan dunia manusia telah menjadi satu." Jelas makhluk yang bernama Agumon.

"Yah, dan tidak hanya kami saja. Semua digimon kini berada di dunia manusia." Kali ini giliran makhluk bernama Gatomon itu yang berbicara.

Ahhh! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi satu hal yang ku tahu -walau aku tidak yakin- kalau hal ini tidak sepenuhnya bagus. Karena wajah ayah, ibu, paman, dan bibi langsung pucat ketika mendapat kabar ini. Lalu mereka hanya bisa berteriak tak percaya.

"APAAAAAAAAA?"

Sementara aku, Hiaki, Misaki, Sakura, kakek, dan nenek hanya memasang tampang blo'on tak mengerti apapun. Tapi aku berharap hal ini akan membawa petualangan baru bagiku. Yahh, sementara aku hanya bisa menebak akan seperti apakah masa depanku nanti, ya?

-OWARI-

Ruang curhat author a.k.a Author's note:

Huee akhirnya selesai jugaa~

Gak nyangka, karena maksain pengen dibuat jadi oneshot, malah panjang gini. Sepertinya ini harus dibagi jadi dua chapter deh (_ _|||)

Tapi gimana nih readers? Fic yang terlahir gara2 ingin memberantas #kejam# pair sorato dan takari, jadilah ini fic "OTL

ε=ε=( 0 (エ)0) ε=ε=┏( _)┛

uoooohhhhh

Huff akhirnya fic taiora sama daikari nambah lagi satu..

Bagi pendukung sorato maupun takari, yang gak suka dengan ini fic silahkan bikin fic dengan pair tersebut~

akhir kata, mohon ripiunya ya minna~ #puppy eyes no jutsu#

Flame juga gak apa2 tapi usahakan pake bahasa sopan ya..

Jaa mata nee~ ( ◦˘ з(◦'ںˉ◦)~


End file.
